Save The Last Dance
by NightmareSpaz23
Summary: One dance can change everything. But it is for better or for worse? AU, non-massacre.


Save the Last Dance

One dance can change everything. But it is for better or for worse? AU, non-massacre.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"WOOHOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I had just downed my ninth shot of Tequila.<p>

"Tenten! You are so amazing!" laughed Ino as she slung her arm over my shoulder.

"You're not too bad yourself," I replied half-laughing.

Everything was foggy; all I could seem to hear is Ino's loud voice, and blasting music in the background. Ino began pulling me with her in the direction of what I think was the dance floor. What can I say? My vision wasn't exactly the clearest. I was thoroughly and totally under the influence.

It turned out that it wasn't the dance floor, but the private booth we had booked for the celebration. I stumbled and half-tripped into the booth, next to Sakura. She was giving both Ino and I skeptical looks.

"You two should probably slow up on the alcohol. I am not going to take you to the hospital to get your stomachs pumped," she said.

"Blaah! You're no fun forehead! You aren't even going to have a single drink in celebration, are you?"

"No Pig," she said back. "One of us has to be responsible and make sure that you two don't get yourselves into shit you're going to regret."

"Awwww! You're so thoughtful Sakura!" I said, pulling her into a drunken half-hug.

She shoved me off of her, and crossed her arms, as if she were angry. My drunk self replied,

"Saks, if you aren't gonna drink, then you should at least go dance! You can't be a buzz kill! Not tonight!"

"Dance? And get my ass groped by twenty different shit-faced guys?" she made a face. "I think not."

"Rumor said that the god, Sasuke, is supposed to be here tonight!" said Ino.

"I believe that when I see it Ino. He has been MIA for the past four months. His royal richness wouldn't sink so low as to come to a public club where there are commoners," replied Sakura.

Both Ino and I burst into laughter. The three of us sunk so low as to come to a public club. But even my drunk self had to admit that the likelihood of Sasuke showing his face here after being gone for four months was about 1 in 10 000.

"You make him sound as if he is some kind of King, Forehead!" Ino said, half-laughing.

"You're the one who called him a god."

"He is! Are you kidding me?"

"Then why are you patronizing me?" asked Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"She's drunk Sakura," I pointed out. "She won't be talking sense."

"I am so talking sense!" Ino said standing up, and flapping her arms around like a bird.

I laughed at her antics. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Ino kept flapping her arms up and down like it was helping to prove her point. When I kept laughing, and Sakura looked uninterested, she only flapped harder. I swear she was about to take flight when she tripped over her own feet. She was definitely going down, until she was caught by some guy. By this time I was absolutely dying with laughter.

"Ino?" asked the guy. "Are you drunk?"

I took a break from my laughter to see who had recognized Ino. If he was some commoner, then we'd have a problem on our hands. We would have to get a fast get away so the paparazzi wouldn't find us. Sakura had looked up to see who it was too. It seemed we were on the same wave length. It was Sai. I am pretty sure both me and Sakura let out a breath of relief.

"I most definitely am," said Ino.

I started laughing again and half-laughed out,

"Hey Sai!"

He momentarily took his attention away from Ino, to see me and Sakura sitting there. On his pale face was a look of disappointment.

"You let her get drunk? In a public place?"

"She's not the only one drunk," Sakura said. "Tenten is too."

I gave him a winning smile. He gave me a smug smile back. It was disappointing; so many men had fell victim to my smile, but Sai is one who had always been immune. I guess growing up together as brother and sister had something to do with that. Sai didn't seem so upset that I was drunk; I think he knew that I wasn't one to do anything stupid, drunk or not.

"What you doing here bro?" I asked him.

"He's not the only one here," said a voice that I recognized.

I looked to Sai's right and saw Neji standing next to him. Neji was my biggest rival; in almost every aspect. In school it had always been me against him. In work it was always me against him. In the nightlife, it was always me against him. The general theme is that it was always me against him. But truth be told, he was my closest friend. I mean, I am friends with Ino, and Sakura, but when I am with Neji he lets me be me and doesn't judge be because of how I am acting.

"Hello Neji."

"Tenten," he said with his stupid smirk.

"You cut your hair again, Sakura," said a dark figure behind Neji.

Chances are I would have seen him both earlier and clearer, if I had been sober, but that had been Sasuke's voice.

"Ya, what of it?" she said.

"It looks good," Sasuke replied.

Sakura gritted her teeth. I laughed out a loud a bit. Neji gave me a strange look. By noon tomorrow I knew that Sakura was going to be wearing extensions. Sakura used to have the biggest crush on Sasuke; she even grew her hair out because there was a rumor that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. But now, since we were no longer in high school, she swears she's over him. She swore the same thing in Grade Twelve, and she chopped off all of her hair so she had a spiky hair-do that looked like Naruto's. But she relapsed in time for graduation. But that was high school. Now Sakura was hell-bent on being a girl that Sasuke wouldn't like.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed.

I jumped up and hugged him. He actually hugged me back. Sasuke had issues with people in his bubble, but I think I was the exception. Sasuke being one of the only people that could deal with Sai, hung around our house a lot when we were teenagers.

"Hey Tenten," he replied.

I plopped myself back down beside Sakura and asked,

"Where the hell've you been? You've been missing the awesome-ist parties! And if I have to deal with your brother for much longer, I think I may have to hurt him!"

"I won't try and stop you if you go after him. He needs to get the shit beat out of him. With me being gone so long, I imagine he has almost turned our entire building into a throne room for himself," Sasuke replied.

"Something like that," I said, laughing.

Sasuke smiled at me, and then sat down on the bench beside me. I turned to him and started to chatter at him. He laughed at the appropriate time and whatever, but I could tell he really wasn't paying all that much attention. I knew he wanted to sit and talk with Sakura, but I just couldn't handle the angry banter between the two of them tonight. I was just too happy, and too drunk. Usually I relished in the sexual tension between the pair of them, but like I said, I was far from sober. That was one of the things me and Neji usually did together; sit back and laugh at our friend's relationship issues.

A song came on over the speakers and I jumped up with excitement.

"I love this song! I think it's time I go and shake up the dance floor.

I clambered overtop of Sasuke and out of the booth. Ino laughed and stood up also; she didn't climb over Neji and Sai though, she let them get up and let her out. She grabbed my arm and we ran, stumbling to the dance floor.

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away," I sang.

"Beating like a drum, and its coming your way," Ino sang.

"Can't you hear that boom badoom boom boom badoom boon bass?" We sang together.

I laughed and danced around like crazy. I was having a hell of a time. I twirled around and laughed as I saw Sasuke and Sai coming toward us. I was surprised to see Sasuke coming over; I knew Sai I had a thing for Ino, but as to why Sasuke was coming over, I was at a loss.

He walked up to me and grabbed my waist. I raised an eyebrow at him, but I kept dancing anyways. I rolled my eyes at him when he pulled me close. Our dancing turned into grinding, just like we were teenagers again. I was laughing and having a great time until I saw a flash of light. It was a camera flash. We were all in shit now. Sasuke seemed not to notice. I tugged his ear to my mouth and said to him,

"Paparazzi."

He reacted almost instantaneously. He turned to Sai and Ino and grabbed them. I looked over to where the table was that we were sitting. Sakura and Neji had already cleared out. Sasuke grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the now mirage of flashing lights and led me towards the door.

His car was outside and Ino, Sai and I all climbed in as fast as we could. Sasuke was the last one in; he slammed the door. Then he told his driver to drive.

* * *

><p>AN: Heyy, so I got a sudden wave of inspiration. I am not 100% of where I am going to make this story go, but when I figure it out, I'll have another chapter up xD

But Anyways,

Spaz Out


End file.
